


Wounds

by Penny_Quill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, But mostly fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Quill/pseuds/Penny_Quill
Summary: So was finally able to finish something after being prompted by all the rumours of a bath scene in season 3. Basically Alec gets hurt on a mission and Magnus nurses him back to health though magic and bathing





	Wounds

It had only been a few weeks since they’d defeated Valentine and Jonathan, or Sebastian, or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself, and for the most part it had been quiet, a little too quiet if you’d asked Alec. Ever since Clary Fray had walked into his life it seemed to be just one thing after another, there was something unsettling about the peace, like it just had to come with a catch. Nothing ever got wrapped up this neatly. Even so everyone around him was happy so that was enough for him. However that night things had gone down hill fast, what had started as a simple sighting of a Ravener demon had quickly devolved into a full on demonic crime spree, it took no time at all for the mundane bodies to start piling up and it had taken all night, most of the institute and half of New Yorks Werewolves on look out to contain it. Everyone was bruised, bloody and exhausted. Alec himself had taken a particularly bad beating, he’d done what he could with his runes but an iratze only goes so far with demonic wounds. Logically he should have just stayed at the institute, but he didn’t think he could face a night there. The truth was he barely even slept at the institute anymore, it might have been his now but it wasn’t home anymore. So he’d had Izzy patch him up as best she could and hobbled out the front door.

 By the time he’d got to Magnus’ it was gone three in the morning and he’d assumed his boyfriend would be tucked away in bed, which is precisely where he wanted to be at that exact moment. So he creaked open the loft door as quietly as he could manage in his state, just pulling the weight of the door made his arm feel like it was going to break in two. He edged through the small gap he could bear to make, resting his aching body against the door, eyes closed, for a moment. After a deep breath he opened them again and saw through the balcony doors, a table and two chairs adorned with a candle that had long since burnt out lay cold in the darkness

“Crap”, Alec muttered to himself, realising that in all the chaos he’d forgotten about the dinner plans he’d made with Magnus. His heart sank with guilt as soon as he heard the patter of feet on the hard wood flooring.

“Alexander?” Magnus called, “Is that you?”

“Yeah”, replied Alec as he felt his body slipping further and further down the door frame. His guilty heart didn’t get any better when he realised that Magnus was still fully dressed, jewellery and all.

“Please tell me you haven’t been waiting up for me?” Alec murmured, barely able to stand.

“And please tell me you didn’t walk here?” Magnus’ face ran pale as he realised the state that Alec was in, he also knew that walking from Midtown to Brooklyn was almost definitely the sort of think Alec would do, especially when he looked like he’d been in a car wreck.

“I got to Canal Street before I took a cab”, that was it, his legs finally gave way and he plummeted to the floor.

“Alec!” Magnus cried, rushing to his injured boyfriend’s aid, cradling the six foot two giant in his arms, “In hindsight I think a portal might have been easier”.

“I didn’t want to worry you”, replied Alec as he clambered to his feet, his arm still wrapped tightly around Magnus, knowing that if he let go he’d been on the floor again in seconds. 

Setting him down on the couch and turning on the lights with a flick of his wrist, Magnus got to work trying to get a look at the extent of Alec’s wounds. At first glance he could see a fresh bruise forming on the underside of his chin and a small gash poking out from his shirt that was bleeding through it’s sweat soaked bandage, which made getting his leather jacket off no easy challenge. And when he finally did he almost wished he hadn’t. There were a few more cuts up his arm, all with bandages that needed replacing, but it was when he tugged his shirt off that he saw the real damage, Alec had winced as the tight fabric pulled from the skin.

“How bad is it?” the young Shadowhunter asked.

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse”, Magnus assured him, he failed to mention by how much but still. It wasn’t like Magnus had never seen Alec hurt before, if anything he’d seen him a lot worse of than he was then, but something about the blood and bruised skin made it all the more sickening. 

Magnus managed to hoist Alec up of the couch and carefully guide the stumbling Shadowhunter to the bathroom, filling the large bath tub with a swish and a snap of his fingers before removing his boyfriends remaining clothes and helping him into the soothingly warm water, which quickly tinged red on contact with Alec’s broken skin. Even through the blood stained hue Magnus could see what looked like acid burns from a Ravener, how Alec had managed to walk as far as he had like that was beyond him. It was then that Magnus remembered that this is what Alec looked like after he’d activated his healing rune. Magnus spent what seemed like a lifetime of pouring magic over his wounds before they began to heel and when they finally did the sigh of relief that Alec let escape from his lips was painfully musical, resting his weary bones against the back of the tub he leaned in for a kiss and gestured for the older warlock to join him. Something Magnus was happy to oblige to, undressing and slipping in front of his boyfriend, basking in the safety and security he felt from Alec’s long arms wrapping round him. 

The pair stayed like that until the sun began to rise, at which point they both made their way to the bed, crashing down on the sheets without so much as a towel, still holding each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
